


Sweater

by Skittles2006



Series: Domestic Avengers Fluff :D [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittles2006/pseuds/Skittles2006
Summary: Based on Tumblr prompts from @logicalfalsehoodsFluffy dialogue prompts --> "Is that my hoodie?" "God, you look so cute in my sweater." "You should wear my clothes more often."This is part of a series, the first work is an introduction to the world this takes place in but you don't need to read it to understand. Other works will take place in the same universe, but it won't necessarily be part of the same story.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Domestic Avengers Fluff :D [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956052
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Sweater

Bucky was exhausted. He had been helping some of the Avengers with superhero stuff all day, and he wanted to go right to sleep. Steve and Sam were still out being heroic, so Bucky was alone in the compound. Lonely, he went over to the closet and took out one of Steve’s hoodies, the scent of which he inhaled deeply before pulling it on and falling asleep on the bed. 

Near midnight, Steve walked into the room. He closed the door and leaned against the doorframe. 

“Buck, is that my sweater?” he asked. Bucky stirred, sleepily opening his eyes to look up at Steve. 

“No.” he lied, eyes half shut. 

“Hm. It looks good on you.”

“That’s ’cus it’s mine.” Steve laughed and sat on the bed, enveloping Bucky into a hug, which Bucky relaxed into. 

“God, you look so cute in my sweater. You should wear my clothes more often.” he whispered into Bucky’s hair. Bucky hummed in agreement before snuggling deeper into Steve’s warm embrace. Steve’s body temperature had been slightly above average ever since his serum, and Bucky’s had been slightly below average ever since _his_ serum, which gave the two an excuse to often cuddle together. 

Steve kissed the top of Bucky’s head, and Bucky twisted so that the two were facing each other. Eyes still heavy from sleep, Bucky leaned forward and pressed a slow, long kiss to Steve’s lips.

“I love you so much.” Steve whispered. 

“Love you more.” Bucky mumbled before finally falling asleep. Steve smiled at Bucky, letting himself sleep as well. The couple stayed that way all night.

* * *

(They never found out about Sam and Natasha walking into their room in the morning, seeing the sleeping boyfriends, and quietly freaking out about how cute they were together. They never found out about Peggy seeing pictures that Sam and Natasha took and thinking about Angie. They never found out about Shuri and Peter sending the pictures to all of the other Avengers, most of whom freaked out over how adorable it was. Nope. All they needed to know was that they were there for each other until the end of the line. All they needed to know was that they loved each other.)

(Steve never got his sweater back.)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short but I'd love to hear your thoughts on it, either in the comments or on Tumblr @skittles-fangirl-15. Hope you enjoyed this! <3


End file.
